


Flower and the snake

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need a benevolent master."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower and the snake

"Freedom is a lie."

He kisses her. She has enough sense not to bite, and then his mouth goes down, over her naked skin.  Jane knows that pleasure does not make it less a rape, that lack of torture is not kindness.  

Her emotions don´t agree.  

She has been here too long, in this castle, in this bed, in another realm. 

"You need a benevolent master."

 

 

 


End file.
